だれがいちばんじょうずですか？(Who is The Smartest?)
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: (Chap 3 Up) Sehun membenci Jongin yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekolah. "Sejak kedatangannya menghancurkan popularitasku! Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin" –Sehun. KaiHun, Sekai, Schoolife, BL.
1. Chapter 1

だれがいちばんじょうじゅですか？(Who is The Smartest?")

Summary : Sehun membenci Jongin yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekolah. _"Sejak kedatangannya menghancurkan popularitasku! Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin"_ –Sehun. KaiHun, Sekai, Schoolife, BL.

Warn : BL, Crackpair, Typos, alur pasaran,dldr #ughh.. -_-

Enjoy!

.

.

AceIce29 Present!

.

.

"Kau satu kelompok dengan Kim Jongin." Ucap pemuda manis bermata bulat yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Sehun yang tengah memakan bekal makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba saja tersedak.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan tersedak? Minumlah dengan benar" Omel Kyungsoo –sang pemuda manis, menatap miris ke arah temannya itu.

"Astaga, aku tidak mau! Katakan pada Park Chanyeol lebih baik aku mengerjakan sendiri daripada sekelompok dengan anak itu!"

"Mana boleh seperti itu! Kelompoknyakan sudah dibagi, pembagiannya sudah disepakati semua orang! Asal kau tahu! tadi kami menggunakan sistem acak. Dan jadilah namamu dan Jongin menjadi team!" Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. "Dan satu orang lagi?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya. Ia sudah pasrah tampaknya sekelompok dengan murid baru itu. dan berharap teman satunya lagi dapat diandalkan dan bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyungsoo santai sambil kembali memasukkan mie pedasnya lagi.

"Astaga, jangan bilang kami yang mendapat team dua orang...?" Sehun pun mengurut dahinya kasar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tidak apa! Pasti hasil kerja kalian akan sangat keren karena kalian se team!"

"Sial"

.

Awal kelas 12 lalu kelas Sehun kedatangan seorang murid baru dari Seoul. Dia adalah Kim Jongin, sang Perfect _–menurut penduduk sekolah,_ yang tampan, jenius dan jangan lupakan sikap sok sosialnya yang membuat Oh Sehun gerah. Kim Jongin sangat suka melakukan hal-hal yang membuat perhatian orang terpusat padanya. Jongin itu penjilat, suka mencari perhatian orang, dan munafik. 3 hal tadi yang dipikirkan Oh Sehun jika di suruh menilai kepribadian Kim Jongin. Sejak kedatangan pemuda berkulit tan itu Sehun tidak pernah menyukainya.

Hey!.. Bukan apa. Asal kau tahu dulu Sehun adalah sang primadona sekolah. Namanya selalu di sebut-sebut dalam perbincangan guru-guru –tentunya sebagai siswa yang baik dan teladan, dua tahun berturut-turut ia menduduki kingka sekolah. Ia sang juara umum yang mencetak banyak prestasi untuk sekolahnya. Beberapa kali memenangkan debat bahasa inggris, dua kali memenangkan olimpiade nasional matematika dan beberapa prestasi lain –jangan lupakan, Oh sehun juga hebat dalam ekskul non eksak khususnya tari.

Tapi semenjak kedatangan Kim sialan Jongin itu, hidup Sehun terasa di jungkirbalikkan. Setiap pembicaraan tak lepas dari perbandingan dirinya dan Jongin. Tidak apa jika itu hal yang baik. Tapi, justru kebalikkannya mereka –yang membicarakan Sehun dan Jongin, suka membandingkan kelemahan Sehun yang menjadi kelebihan Jongin –Hey mana boleh seperti itu?. Awalnya Sehun tak terlalu memusingkan tapi lama-kelamaan ia menjadi jengah.

Dan puncaknya adalah saat Jongin yang terpilih menjadi wakil sekolahnya untuk berpatisipasi dalam debat bahasa inggris di Seoul akhir semester ganjil lalu. Itu adalah debat yang paling diinginkan oleh Sehun selama ia mengikuti perlombaan itu. karena itu adalah perlombaan paling bergengsi dimana pesertanya tidak hanya dari province di Korea saja tetapi beberapa negara tetangga akan ikut. Sehun sangat geram kepada Miss Jung –sang pembimbing english clubnya, dan Juga Jongin tentunya.

Ingin tahu apa alasan Jongin yang terpilih ketimbang Sehun?

'_Jongin pernah ikut program pertukaran siswa di Inggris, kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi Sehun, ia juga pernah menjadi wakil Seoul tahun lalu di ajang internasional. Bukan Miss meragukan kemampuannmu, tapi kami tidak bisa mengusahakan lagi, karena peserta dari kelas 12 yang diijinkan hanya dua orang (sepasang ; satu siswa dan satu siswi), Sohee dan Jongin.'_

Tapi bagi Sehun itu hanya alasan belaka, jelas itu adalah KKN, sekali lagi KKN. Sehun tahu bahwa Miss Jung itu masih sepupu Kim Jongin. Okay, Sehun menerimanya juga meski sedikit tak rela, tapi ia merasa harga dirinya di jatuhkan begitu saja, saat Kim Jongin –dengan jiwa sok ksatrianya, menyuruh Miss Jung untuk menggantinya dengan Sehun saja. dengan alasan tidak enak, karena selama ini Sehun yang menjadi wakil Sekolah mereka. Tentu saja hal ini di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Oh Sehun, dan sejak itu Sehun benar-benar membenci Kim Jongin. Hey, Sehun sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya asal kau tahu. Dan dia tak butuh di kasihani seperti itu oleh Kim Jongin, Rivalnya.

"Hai Oh Sehun!" sapa seseorang dari balik punggung Sehun. Sehun yang tengah sibuk mencari buku di perpustakaan terpaksa berputar menghadap sang penyapa, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Oh, Hai!" jawab Sehun datar mengetahui siapa yang telah menganggunya.

"Kita satu kelompok Fisika apa kau sudah tahu?" Tanyanya –kau tahu dia siapa.

"Hmm.." Sehun menjawab dengan dengungan, kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan sebelumnya. Menghindari percakapan panjang dengan orang dibelakangnya.

"Kau sedang mencari bahan untuk percobaannya ya atau hanya baca-baca saja?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Sebelumnya ia melihat label di atas rak-rak buku ini, dimana tertulis 'Physic and Nature'.

Sementara Sehun sedang menahan amarahnya, kenapa dia sok akrab sekali? Dan Sehun paling membenci Jongin yang seperti itu. Munafik!

"Jangan bertele-tele Kim Jongin. Apa maksudmu? Langsung saja ke inti!" Ucap Sehun sarkasme. Sehun bukanlah orang sosial yang pandai bertutur kata manis. Ia hanya akan berkata sesuai dengan keinginan dan otaknya.

"Maaf jika menganggu! Kau tahu ini tugas penting untuk akhir semester nanti. Jadi, kapan kita mulai mengerjakannya? Kau tahu kita sama-sama sibuk meski waktu masih beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi, aku tidak yakin itu akan cukup! Karena demonstrasinya cukup sulit dan rumit." Jongin masih tetap tenang dalam menyampaikan maksudnya. Jujur saja, ia tahu jika Sehun sedikit menghindarinya atau parahnya tidak ingin bergaul dengannya. Tapi, Jongin ingin dekat dengan Sehun. karena dia memang orang yang suka bergaul. Dan –yeaah, ada sesuatu dengan Sehun yang ingin Jongin temukan.

"Owh.. bukannya kau yang sibuk ya dengan perlombaan-perlombaanmu itu! jadi, kau saja yang menentukan waktunya. Oh ya, tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet, aku permisi dulu!"

Jongin tak berkata-kata apa-apa lagi setelah Sehun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Jongin hanya menghela napas.

'Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku Oh Sehun? Yeah.. Mungkin kau hanya belum tahu'

.

TBC/Delete?

Tergantung respon readers, Thankseu before bagi yang baca dan bersedia review.


	2. Chapter 2

だれがいちばんじょうずですか？(Who is The Smartest?")

Summary : Sehun membenci Jongin yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekolah. _'Sejak kedatangannya, ia menghancurkan popularitasku! Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin'_ –Sehun. KaiHun, Sekai, Schoolife, BL.

**Warn : BL, Crackpair, Typos, alur pasaran, DLDR **

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Mulai lagi murid-murid di kelas Sehun bergosip ria mengenai dirinya dan Jongin. Kali ini masalah nilai matematika, seseantero sekolah juga tahu bahwa Oh Sehun adalah mantan anak Olimpiade Matematika Nasional yang berhasil meraih perunggu dan perak. Tapi, mereka tak percaya Jika nilai Test Sehun kali ini di bawah Jongin. Gosip dan pembicaraan tak sedap membumbung tinggi di kelasnya, tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan ketika ada Sehun sekalipun, meski berbisik Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka anak Olimpiade pun kalah nilai oleh Kim Jongin!" Ucap seorang siswa.

"anak baru itu memang hebat!" sambung siswi dengan ikatan kepang dua di kepalanya.

Sementara siswi lain menanggapi "Iya, sepertinya Oh Sehun memang mendapat lawan yang sepadan"

"Meski dengan mengejutkan semester lalu peringkat pertama di kelas kita di duduki oleh dua orang –Jongin dan Sehun, tapi kali ini aku bahkan berani bertaruh, peringkat pertama bakal di raih Kim Jongin, dia sangat hebat! maklum sih dia kan Murid pindahan dari SMA bergengsi di Seoul" siswi berambut kepang dua kembali menanggapi.

"Ya, Tapi Oh Sehun hanya kalah sedikit poin saja, lagipula soal-soal dari Han Songsaenim sulit, sudahlah berhenti membandingkannya dengan Jongin. Dia teman kita, lagipula itu urusan mereka" Bela murid lainnya.

"Biar... Secara, Jongin kan memang lebih hebat dari Sehun, terus dia juga baik dan ramah. Tidak seperti dia yang sombong dan pemilih teman."

.

.

"Braakk..."

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja yang bersumber dari meja sebelah depan. Murid-murid yang membicarakan sang objek terdiam menyadari kesalahan mereka barangkali.

Sehunpun melangkah kakinya meninggalkan kelas yang menjadi sangat tak nyaman sejak kehadiran sang murid baru. Bertepatan dengan itu Jongin datang, mereka berselisih di pintu masuk. Jongin menatap Sehun sejenak.

.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang memandang kepergian Sehun aneh.

Mereka hanya bungkam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin tentang alasan Sehun yang pergi gara-gara perbincangan mereka.

"Kok diam?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin. Kami hanya membicarakan masalah Nilai Matematika. Tadi, Han Songsaenim menempelkannya di mading kelas. Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Jongin menggeleng, kemudian ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mading kelas, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Woahh... kau hebat mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran Han Songsaenim!" Puji Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya sedikit tersenyum, bukannya ia melihat nilai yang tertera pada namanya justru melihat nilai orang yang menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini –bukan sejak pertemuan mereka malah.

'Pantas saja, apa dia kecewa karena nilaiku diatasnya?' Batin Jongin.

"Hey... kau memperhatikan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari kejanggalan Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, "Oh ya, Chanyeol. Bisa ijinkan aku, sepertinya kepalaku pusing!"

"Hah?" Chanyeol terkejut, tak biasanya Jongin beralasan sakit.

"Hmm.. Tolong ya! aku harus ke UKS!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya Jongin berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu begitu jelas apa masalahnya dengan namja nyaris albino itu. Tapi, yang ia tangkap Sehun menjauhinya gara-gara takut tersaingi olehnya?

Benarkah seperti itu?

Jongin sendiri masih ragu akan hal itu. Jujur, Jongin mengakui kemampuan Sehun dalam bidang akademis. Ia tidak merasa lebih pintar dari Sehun. tapi, mengapa Sehun merasa tersaingi? Tapi, kalaupun iya, bukankah mereka bisa bersaing secara sportif?

Dan Jongin adalah orang yang tidak suka membuat masalah dengan orang lain. Perasaanya tidak akan tenang saat mengetahui ada orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Bukan, Jongin bukan gila akan nama baik di depan umum, dia hanya orang yang suka bergaul dan mudah berteman. Mungkin itu adalah pemicu yang membuatnya di kenal seseantero Sekolah ini meski murid baru.

Sedikitpun, Jongin tidak ada membanggakan hal itu, karena itu memang sifatnya. Maka-nya, di jam ke-dua sejarah siang ini ia sengaja Ttidak mengikuti pembelajaraan untuk menemui Sehun, ia tahu namja itu tengah membolos, Jongin mencari di sekeliling tempat-tempat yang biasa dijadikan untuk membolos. Dan Jongin tak menyangka, dia menemukan Sehun di bawah pohon maple taman belakang sekolah. Astaga, Jongin kira namja itu membolos di atap seperti kebanyakan murid lain lakukan.

.

"Hey, Sehun!" sapa Jongin hangat.

Sehun masih tak bergerak dari posisinya, ia tengah tidur.

"Kau tidur ya?" Tanya Jongin seorang diri. Karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun.

"Sayang sekali, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu! Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bangun!" Seru Jongin. Kemudian, ia memposisikan dirinya berbaring di samping Sehun.

30 menit berlalu, namja bersurai _softgrey_ itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan matanya membelalak sempurna saat Jongin, ada di samping kanannya.

"Astaga... " Sehun mengatur deru napasnya. dan Jongin terbangun juga saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Hey.. Oh Sehun!" sapa Jongin dengan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun menjawab tanya Jongin.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun jadi jangan salah paham."

"Tunggu Sehunn..." Seru Jongin lagi saat melihat orang yang diajaknya bicara meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Apa maumu? Kau mau membanggakan dirimu kepadaku juga, eoh?" Ujar Sehun yang jujur langsung membuat Jongin menatapnya kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti apapun Jongin! Dasar Munafik! Mungkin semua orang bisa termakan dengan omongan manismu tapi aku tidak akan pernah"

Dengan itu Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Jongin sambil berusaha mengejarnya.

"Lepas! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan sih? Bukankah perkataanku tadi sudah cukup jelas! Jangan dekati aku! Dan jangan pernah!"

"Apa? Jangan mendekatimu? Aku akan melakukannya asal kau juga berhenti menjauhiku? Memang apa yang aku perbuat Oh Sehun? aku minta maaf jika aku memang bersalah!"

"Ciihh.. aku bukan orang yang memaafkan orang yang tak mengakui kesalahannya, berhentilah bersikap seolah kau orang paling benar Kim Jongin!"

"Tidak! sampai kapanpun aku takkan berhenti."

"Kalau begitu terserah padamu, urus masalahmu dan jangan ikut campur urusanku! Jadi, sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arghh.. sakit!" berontak Sehun saat Jongin memaksa tarik tangannya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Jongin bukannya mengindahkan perkataan Sehun justru menarik paksa pemuda itu. ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Selama ini ia bertahan dan selama ini ia berusaha memperbaiki diri. ini tak bisa dibiarkan terus menerus. Sehun tak boleh salah paham padanya lagi.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, eo?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela kegiatannya mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Kim Jongin.

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya ke Gedung tua tak terpakai di sebrang taman.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Jongin!"

.

.

"Krieet... Braaakk..."

"Arghh..." Rintih Sehun saat tubuhnya menabrak dinding gedung tua ini.

"Jangaaannnn..." Teriak Sehun lagi.

Tapi, terlambat.

"Jongin, kumohon apa yang akan kau lakukan! Tolong biarkan cahaya masuk. Ak-ak..aku.."

"Kau takutkan, Oh Sehun-ssi!?" sambung Jongin.

Sehun hanya diam. Tubuhnya telah menggeratuk bersamaan dengan gigi-giginya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi seragammnya sendiri.

"Kau takut gelapkan Oh Sehun?" Ulang Jongin lagi.

"Jongiinnn..."

"Apa? Bukankah kau membenciku? Bagaimana Jika sekalian aku membuatmu membenciku seumur hidup, eoh? Dengan ini mungkin!... sreeekkkk..."

Jongin menarik kasar seragam Sehun.

.

Okay ini harus berakhir TBC dulu. Review Juseyo!

**.**

**Oh ya ada yang mau saya sampaikan, tolong di baca. Tentang chap pertama kemarin, makasih reviewnya! Saya kira hanya 15-20 dan sebenarnya saya gak berharap banyak. Dan karena itu, saya minta maaf jika kelanjutan FF ini tidak seperti dugaan awal reader. Saya tahu mungkin alur di FF ini bakal agak –atau malah, maksa. **

**.**

**Satu lagi, alasan saya lambat update karena masih ragu FF ini bakal di lanjut atau nggak, jangan terlalu berharap lebih dengan FF ini. Saya takut PHP. Nah, mari kita lihat dari review, kalau review chap ini gak nyampe setengah dari kemarin, sepertinya lebih baik –discontinued- aja, demi kebaikan bersama soalnya. #Bow..**

**Maaf Panjang, and Thx for support this FF!**


	3. Chapter 3

Warn : BL, Crackpair, Typos, alur pasaran, italic for flasback, DLDR.

Enjoy!

.

Keadaan Sehun sudah cukup mengenaskan. Keringat masih saja bercucuran deras di tubuhnya. Bahkan suaranya saja sudah tak sanggup lagi keluar. Ia terlalu takut, takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Gelap, juga tempat yang sesak dan pengap.

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan olehmu?" Suara Jongin satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di telinga Oh Sehun.

Badan sehun bergetar. Inginnya ia menyuarakan suara hatinya kepada Jongin untuk berhenti bersikap seperti ini padanya. namun, yang bisa dilakukan Oh Sehun hanyalah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan mata tertutup.

Sehun menangis, Jongin tahu itu, karena Jongin merasa basah pada tangannya saat menyentuh wajah namja manis itu.

"Sekalian aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu" tambah Jongin.

Dan dalam sekali sentuhan, Jongin mencengkram erat pinggang Sehun membawanya dalam ciuman panjang yang kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh... Kenapa kau bertindak terlalu jauh? Sekarang apa kau sudah berhasil menemukan jawabannya, hah?" Ujar seorang pemuda berseragam yang sama dengannya sinis.

Pemuda _–objek_, yang mendapat ceramahan Cuma-Cuma itu hanya mengeluarkan pandangan datarnya. Kilatan matanya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang membuncah di kepalanya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi?"

Tersangka yang menjadi amukan –ralat '_objek amarah' _menatap kepada pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku...

...Aku akan membawanya kerumah."

"Bodoh.. Dia tidak akan mengerti dengan kau bertindak seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Jongin! Anak siapa yang kau larikan, eoh?" seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Putranya yang tengah membawa seorang namja dalam gendongannya.

"Dia temanku bu, dia kutemukan pingsan saat di jalan pulang" jawab Jongin yang tentu saja bohong.

Ibu Jongin hendak saja memukul kepala putranya dan memarahinya, bahwa tindakan seperti ini bukanlah tindakan benar, dan mengapa anaknya yang pintar itu tidak mengantarkan namja itu kerumahnya saja, justru membawanya pulang kerumah sendiri.

Sebelum...

"Astaga, bukankah? " wanita paruh baya itu terkejut. Otaknya berpikir keras –berusaha, mengenali namja dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Hmm.. maksud ibu Sehun? ya ibu benar" Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepala, sulit memercayai keadaan. "Ya sudah sebaiknya cepat kau urus dia. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya? bajunya juga berantakan seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa ibu. Aku akan mengurusnya, ibu jangan khawatir." Ucap Jongin final kemudian membawa Sehun ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat, ia terbangun dari pingsannya barusan. Otaknya berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Matanya mengerjap, kemudian memutar melihat tubuhnya. Ia ingat, terakhir ia bersama Jongin dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dalam gudang. Kemudian, kemudian Jongin menyobek bajunya. Dan yang paling tak ingin Sehun ingat adalah fakta bahwa Jongin menciumnya dengan ciuman yang kasar. Membuat ia pingsan, karena kehabisan udara dan rasa takut yang tak bisa ia tolerir lagi.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Sehun bangkit dari kamar dengan ukuran minimalis itu. ia cukup terkejut sebenarnya bisa berada di tempat ini. apa mungkin seseorang menolongnya kemudian membawa tubuhnya ke rumah sang penolong tsb. Atau... tidak mungkin!

_Jongin yang membawa Sehun kerumahnya._

_._

_._

_._

Tapi itu ternyata adalah kebenarannya saat..

"Hey, Oh Sehun! kau sudah sadar eoh?" Ujar seorang namja di pintu masuk kamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman. Iya itu Jongin, tapi nada suaranya berubah. Ia tak terdengar ramah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, -meski menurut Sehun itu palsu. Tapi, nada bicara Jongin kali ini sangat kentara sekali, dingin dan agak sinis.

"Apa maumu? Kau benar-benar brengsek Kim Jongin!" Sehun menghujat Jongin sedikit berbisik. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak sekarang. Tindakan Jongin tadi, tidakkah seperti pelecehan?

Sehun beranjak melanjutkan jalannya dan hendak melewati Jongin saat sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Hunnie!..." Ujar suara itu lembut.

Sehun melebarkan matanya. Suaranya sepertinya tidak asing. Meski sudah sangat lama, sehun tak akan melupakan begitu saja.

Ia sungguh tak percaya orang dihadapannya ini kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi Takumi?"

Dan wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Sehun masih dalam mode shock. Wanita itupun menuntunnya kembali masuk kamar Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana? Keadaan mu masih belum pulih benar, Hunnie!"

Sehun masih diam, namun karena melihat tatapan wanita paruh baya yang seolah meminta jawaban. Sehun hanya mengangguk saja, beberapa menit setelahnya. Sehun memandang Jongin tak percaya.

'astaga'

"Sebaiknya ibu yang menyuruh Sehun makan saja, aku harus keluar sebentar"

'Kim Jongin memanggil bibi Takumi dengan sebutan 'IBU'? Apa yang salah di sini?' Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Iya, jadi bibi menikah lagi dengan appa Jongin sekarang, 3 tahun lalu di Jepang. Setahun setelah itu kami pindah ke Korea, Seoul tepatnya. Dan tahun lalu, kami pindah kemari ke Daegu. Karena kami tinggal di Korea, Kai memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama Korea nya. Kim Jongin. Dengan menggunakan marga appa barunya juga." Jelas bibi Takumi. Menjawab tanya sehun.

Sehun benar-benar tak percaya sekali, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

"Lalu, Bibi kenapa Jongin tidak mengatakan padaku jika dia adalah Kai? "

"Hmm.. Katanya, dia sedikit ragu pada awalnya. Dia juga tidak sadar jika Hunnie itu temannya saat di Jepang dulu. Hunnie banyak berubah, trus saat Kai mulai sadar. Hunnie payah diajak bicara."

Sehun berpikir itu memang benar, mengingat ia selalu menjauhi Jongin dan bersikap seolah Jongin adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Padahal kenyataannya mereka teman baik saat kecil dulu.

Sehun tertunduk, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyesali tindakan nya selama ini.

Ibu Jongin mengelus helai rambut Sehun sayang. Ia sebenarnya cukup dekat dengan putra keluarga Oh itu. Mereka dulunya adalah tetangga saat keluarga Sehun tinggal di Jepang. Makanya Kai-Sehun jadi dekat saat Kecil dulu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, jika kalian ada masalah sebelumnya akibat saling tak mengenal. Kan bisa diperbaiki. Jongin ikut pindah ke Korea karena ingin menemuimu! Sebenarnya, nenek memaksa tinggal di Jepang saja. Jongin masih menganggapmu seperti temannya saat kecil dulu."

.

.

Sehun adalah orang dengan gengsi yang tinggi. Ia sudah tahu kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah teman lamanya saat kecil dulu. Tidak hanya itu, sebenarnya eksistensi Kai lebih dari sekedar teman dalam hatinya. Kai seperti penjaga dan pelindungnya. Dulu Sehun kecil sama seperti sekarang, Sehun kecil juga bukanlah orang dengan sosial tinggi. Hidup dengan keadaan serba mewah membuatnya menjadi individualis. Tidak memerdulikan keadaan orang sekitar dan sedikit arrogant. Tapi, Kai masih terus saja berusaha menjadi teman baik Sehun. Saat itu Kai selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sekitar Sehun dan menjaganya. Meski, sering mendapat pengabaian sampai suatu masa, Sehun benar-benar bersyukur dan senang bisa memiliki teman seperti Kai.

Seperti saat di sekolah. Saat mereka kebetulan berpapasan, Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menyapa Jongin atau menatap dengan pandangan menusuk seperti biasanya. Jongin pun juga terlihat lebih pasif sekarang. Ia juga hanya diam. Tidak berusaha menyapa atau memperbaiki keadaan.

.

"Jadi, Sehun benar-benar teman kecilmu yang kau cari itu, ya?" Ujar Moonkyu, sepupu Jongin yang seangkatan dengannya.

"Ne" Jawab Jongin singkat sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku tebalnya.

Moonkyu menatap miris Jongin. "So, kenapa kalian masih terlihat saling tak mengenal seperti ini? Bukankah harusnya kalian saling akrab? Kenapa kau tak melakukan apapun setelah semuanya terungkap. Kau bisa memperbaiki keadaan."

Jongin menggeleng, "Kurasa usahaku cukup sampai di sini, giliran dia!"

"Jadi, kau ingin Sehun yang memintamu menjadi teman seperti dulu lagi. What The Hell? Setahuku selama dua tahun sekolah di sini Oh Sehun itu namja dengan rasa gengsi yang tinggi dalam hidupnya. Mengharapkan hal seperti itu darinya, sepertinya mustahil. Lebih baik kau saja yang meminta berbaikan dengannya."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin lihat sampai mana ia akan memedulikan gengsinya. Aku akan menunggunya sampai upacara kelulusan nanti"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan tinggal di Jepang saja. dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana?"

"Mwo?,, Uhuk-uhuk" Moonkyu tersedak minuman yang diminumnya.

"Hati-hati kalau minum"

"Tinggal di Jepang? Bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin tinggal di Korea?"

"Tapi itu, kau tahu sendirikan karena siapa."

"Kau menyukainya ya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "apa terlihat jelas?" tanya Jongin santai.

"Ya, cukup jelas. Tapi, sayang kau menyukai orang yang tak peka seperti dirinya. Memangnya sedekat apa hubungan kalian dulu?"

"sangat dekat, ibarat jari manis dan kelingking"

"Ceehh... Kau berlebihan! Tidak cocok tahu" Moonkyu mendengus, Jongin tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hyaa.. terserahlah yang jelas kami dulu sangat dekat. Dia sangat manis, aku senang memandang wajahnya apalagi saat tersenyum. Eyesmilenya sangat cantik. Tapi, sepertinya mata _hazelnut_ itu tampak kesepian. Yeah, makanya aku berusaha membuat hari-harinya lebih ramai dengan kehadiranku."

"Ceehh..." Lagi-lagi Moonkyun mendengus geli.

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau memaksanya menjadikanmu sbg temannya kan?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk, "Yeah, dan itu berhsil hanya ada aku dan dia dalam hubungan kami, ternyata meski dia terlihat dingin, dia adalah pribadi yang menarik. Dia manja dan hanya menunjukkan sifat aslinya itu pada orang yang dipercayainya saja. salah satunya aku, asal kau tahu. Hebatkan? "

Moonkyu meneguk lagi minuman di tangannya "Dan kau merasa beruntung begitu bisa menjadi orang yang dipercayai olehnya? Dan menjadi orang-orang langka yang melihat _aegyo_ / sifat manjanya begitu?"

"Ne, bahkan dia lebih memercayaiku dari kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk itu."

"Benarkah? Ya, mungkin kau memang Hebat. Jujur kupikir Sehun terlihat menggelikan jika bermanja-manja denganmu. Aku sulit percaya"

"Yeah,,, Tapi itu Fakta"

Moonkyu diam. Ya, mungkin Jongin benar. Mengingat sepupu dari pamannya ini tak pernah mengatakan kebohongan padanya.

"Hmm... lalu bagaimana menurutmu, akankah Sehun tetap pada gengsinya untuk tak mencegah ku pergi?" Jongin bertanya miris. Kepalanya menunduk, bahkan ia ragu untuk tak menanyakan ini.

"Entahlah, kalau begini caranya mungkin kau akan tetap di Korea."

Jawaban Moonkyu meski hanya bermaksud menghibur Jongin mampu mengembangkan sedikit senyuman pada kedua belah bibir nya.

'_ya, semoga...'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

_Kai langsung pergi keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya saat tahu Oh Sehun dikabarkan hilang. Pagi tadi, namja berkulit tan ini baru saja bercakap-cakap dengan namja nyaris albino itu. Dan siangnya secara mengejutkan Sehun dikabarkan hilang? Oh My, bagaimana bisa? Kemana orang-orang yang biasa mengurus Oh Sehun?_

"_Kai.. Kau mau kemana? Biar polisi setempat yang mengurusnya. Orang-orang suruhan Tuan Oh juga pasti tengah mencari keberadaan Sehun." Suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai Ibu Kai berkoar-koar memperingati anaknya yang keras kepala. Bukannya mendengar Kai kecil malah mempercepat larinya._

"_Aku akan mencari Sehun ibu!" dengan suara putus-putus karena berlari Kai mengatakan hal ini pada ibunya._

_Dan ibu Kai hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan putra satu-satunya itu._

"_Hati-hati! Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"_

_Dan Kai sudah menghilang dari pandangan ibunya_.

.

.

"Lihatlah, bahkan sebentar lagi ujian akhir! Tetapi sepertinya Oh Sehun masih tetap menghindarimu" Seorang namja yang tak lebih tinggi dari Jongin menyuarakan suara hatinya.

Jongin menyeuruput jus jeruk yang dipesannya, senyuman yang –sulit diartikan, menghiasi bibirnya. "Setidaknya masih ada waktu beberapa bulan sampai aku benar-benar meninggalkan Korea untuk selamanya" Jongin berujar santai. Sebenarnya, sejauh ini ia menjadi tidak yakin. Sampai saat ini Jongin melihat, Sehun sama sekali tak ada usaha atau bahkan niatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka seperti dulu. Akankah Sehun mau menganggapnya teman lagi? Padahal Jongin sangat mengharapkan itu. Namun, jika Oh Sehun tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya lagi, apalagi menganggapnya sebagai sahabat seperti saat kana-kanak dahulu, apa boleh buat? Berarti, keberadaan Jongin tak ada artinya lagikan bagi Sehun?

"Aku heran melihatnya sekaligus kagum karena dia tetap pada ke-konsistenannya (bersifat acuh dan dingin –menganggap Jongin musuh). Bahkan untuk situasi seperti ini. Aku iba melihatmu, jujur saja. Jika aku Oh Sehun, Aku pasti akan menurunkan sediki ego dan harga diriku. Lalu, memintamu menjadi sahabatku lagi."

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya tersenyum miris. "Ya, seandainya Oh Sehun adalah Kau pasti akan lebih mudah"

.

.

.

"_Dasar anak-anak nakal! apa yang kalian lakukan, ha? Kalian mau membunuhnya?" Bentak Kai emosi. Ia mendapati Sehun tengah menggigil karena baju anak berkulit pucat itu telah bertebaran kemana-mana._

_Anak yang paling tinggi menjawab "Kau, jangan ikut campur urusan kami. Biarkan kami memberi pelajaran pada anak sombong ini" Ujarnya sambil mendorong bahu Kai._

_Kai melawan –membalas dorong bahu anak itu hingga terpental kebelakang dan jatuh ketanah._

"_Tapi, tidak seperti ini caranya teman! Ini tindakan kriminal. Bagaimana jika aku melaporkan kalian ke pihak berwajib."_

_Anak Tinggi itu hanya terdiam. Ketiga anak lainnya tampak berbisik-bisik._

"_Pamannya polisi. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar melaporkan kita?" Ujar anak yang berkulit paling putih._

"_Bodoh, itu hanya ancamannya saja. tenang saja, kita tidak akan dipenjara hanya karena memukulnya kta belum cukup umur. Sekarang, kita habisi saja dia."_

_Dan mulailah perkelahian yang tak seimbang itu. Kai melawan tiga anak yang badannya saja lebih besar darinya. Terang saja, yang Kai tahu tiga anak ini adalah senior mereka di Elementary School._

"_Buagh..." entah pukulan keberapa kalinya yang Kai terima. Ia meringis kesakitan. Dikeroyok oleh tiga seniornya adalah sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan oleh Kai sebelumnya. Jujur saja, Kai bukanlah anak pembuat onar, ia di cap sebagai anak yang ramah dan suka bergaul. Teman-teman tidak ada yang menaruh dendam padanya._

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya Jongin, aku baru ingat jika harus menghadap Miss Jung istirahat ini! aku duluan!" Moonkyu pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kim Jongin.

Jongin sepertinya juga sudah selesai. Maka ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, hendak ke meja Kasir. Namun sesorang yang menarik perhatiannya terlihat berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai menyusun percobaannya. Kau tinggal menuliskan laporannya dan menyerahkan kepada Han Songsaenim minggu depan. Permisi"

Jongin hanya terdiam dengan Flashdick di tangannya. Tentu saja, Sehun barusan memberikan Flashdick itu padanya.

Ia memandang kepergian Sehun dengan pandangan miris. Miris melihat keadaannya sendiri.

'Jadi, Kau benar-benar ingin melupakan semuanya?'

.

.

.

.

_Masih dalam posisi Kai yang dikekang oleh dua anak yang lebih pendek dari anak yang pertama -anak tertinggi yang sepertinya bos dari dua anak lainnya. Anak itu Memberinya pukulan berkali-kali. Kai menyesal tidak mengikuti ekskull Taekwondo jika seperti ini caranya. _

"_Rasakan untuk orang yang suka ikut campur sepertimu, Buaghh..." Dan Kai rasa itu adalah pukulan terakhir yang diterimanya. Tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi menopang tulang-tulangnya. Sebelum, menutup matanya Kai mendengar tangisan Sehun yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dan Kai tersenyum untuk itu._

"_Ayo, kita bawa mereka ke gudang sekolah."_

_._

_._

_Jongin terbangun beberapa saat kemudian. Yang ia tahu saat membuka matanya adalah keadaan ruang yang gelap dan tangisan bocah yang memilukan. Kai menggosok matanya, berusaha memperjelas indra penglihatannya. Dan Nihil. Kemudian, ia menyimpulkan jika ruangan yang ia tempati memang gelap dan seorang anak tengah memegang lengannya kuat sambil menangis. Dan anak itu adalah Sehun._

"_Jangan menangis, Oh Sehun! kau tak sendirian!" Ujar Kai sambil memegang erat tangan namja di sebelahnya._

_Tapi, sepertinya namja yang lahir ditahun yang sama dengannya itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap saja menangis dan semakin erat memegangi lengan Kai._

_Meski tak bisa melihat wajah Sehun saat ini. tapi, Kai yakin anak ini pasti kacau sekali keadaannya. Memang selama ini Oh Sehun dikenal sebagai anak yang datar dan dingin tapi di balik itu semua ternyata ia mempunyai sisi yang rapuh._

"_Tenang-tenang, kita akan keluar dari sini, okay! Percaya padaku! Sekarang kau berhenti menangis ya! aku ada di sini juga, bersamamu!" Kai masih berusaha menenangkan Sehun. malah kini Sehun dalam posisi memeluknya erat._

"_Appamu pasti akan mencarimu. Dan mereka akan menemukan kita! Kau takut gelap ya?"_

_Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai._

_Kai tersenyum, kemudian mengelus rambut Blonde Sehun yang tampak hitam karena tak ada pencahayaan di sini._

"_Tunggu... sepertinya ada sesuatu di kantung belakangku! Kau bisa merabanya. Tanganku masih sakit jika di gerakkan kebelakang."_

_Sehun menuruti perintah Kai dan menggerakkan tangan mungilnya ke belakang celana levis Kai._

"_Ya itu. Ambil, tadi ibu menyuruhku menghidupkan lilin dengan korek api ini. Kita bisa menyalakannya satu-persatu jadi kau tak usah takut lagi."_

_Dan sesuai dengan rencana awal mereka. Jongin menghidupkan korek api yang tersisa cukup banyak itu satu-persatu. Sehun juga sudah berhenti menangis, meski tetes air mata masih membasahi wajah manisnya, Kai bisa melihat itu._

"_Jadi, mereka mengunci kita di gudang ini? menyeretku dan kamu kemudian menguncinya dari luar?" Tanya Kai._

_Sehun hanya mengangguk, meski sudah tak menangis lagi, anak ini belum ada mengeluarkan suaranya sejak tadi. Kai hanya maklum, sedang dalam kondisi biasa saja ia irit bicara. Apalagi dalam kondisi tertekan dan ketakutan seperti ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kim Jongin!"

Suara seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Jongin menoleh. Ia baru saja keluar dari Kantin dan hendak memasuki kelasnya. Namun, suara orang itu menginterupsi.

"Kyungsoo? Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Jongin ramah.

"Ne, oh ya tadi Kepsek memanggilmu! Kau di suruh keruangannya segera. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Oh, ya! terima kasih informasinya"

"Ne, Cheonma!"

.

.

.

.

"_Tadi, aku mencarimu saat ibu bilang kau hilang. Memang bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan tindakan kekerasan seperti tadi? Kemana pengawal-pengawalmu?" Kai tetap saja mencoba mengajak bicara namja manis ini. asal kau tahu, tadi pagi bahka mereka mulai berbincang banyak. Dan Oh Sehun mulai terbuka dengan Kai._

_Sehun menunduk, tangannya masih mengenggam erat lengan Kai yang membiru. Sebenarnya Kai sudah menahan sakit dari tadi, karena secara ia yang lebih banyak mendapat kekerasan fisik ketimbang Sehun._

"_Ak-aku mau ke toilet, kemudian kabur karena ingin ke taman, mereka menangkapku!" Sehun berkata lirih._

_Genggaman Sehun semakin erat saat kayu kecil dari korek terbakar habis. Kai menghidupkannya lagi._

"_Lain kali, jangan kabur lagi! Sesuatu yang lebih bahaya bisa saja terjadi padamu. Tadi, kau sempat di apakan saja oleh anak-anak nakal itu?"_

"_Mereka hanya membuka bajuku, hendak memukul, tapi Kai datang. Terima Kasih, Kai!"_

_Kai tersenyum senang. Sehun berterima kasih padanya? wow... meski merasa seperti pahlawan kesiangan karena tidak berhasil membawa Sehun pulang malah tersekap di gudang seperti ini, tetap saja Kai banggan pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"_

_Sehun diam sebentar, Korek api di tangan Kai padam terhembus angin._

"_Maaf dan Terima kasih, Kai" dan Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh permukaan pipinya._

_Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Oh, andai ia melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Sehun saat menciumnya. _

_Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah mereka tertidur, dengan posisi Sehun memeluk lengan sebelah Kai, dan menjadikan bahu Kai sebagai bantalannya. Hingga pagi dan mereka ditemukan oleh orang suruhan appa Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin langsung keruangan Kepsek begitu namanya di panggil lagi di meja piket. Padahal, ketika di panggil ia baru saja di jalan.

"Permisi!"

"Masuk!" Balas suara disana cepat.

Jongin langsung memasuki ruangan berukura itu begitu di persilahkan.

"Bapak memanggil saya?" Jongin berbasa-basi.

"Ne. Bapak ingin membicarakan masalah beasiswa kemarin." Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Oh ya silahkan duduk"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau akan mengambil beasiswa di Kedokteran Jepang atau arsitek di Inggris?"

"Saya akan mengambil kedokteran di Jepang!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu! Berarti murid lain yang akan mengambil beasiswa di Inggris."

'_Semoga ini yang terbaik.' Batin Jongin_

...

Berhubung saya belum ada menjawab review readers kali ini saya akan menjawabnya. Sebelumnya thx bgi yg tetap dukung ff ini.

-alur kependekan, sorry! Kedepannya bakal saya panjangin.

-paragrapnya bakal saya rata kanan-kiri. Oh, ya tahu gak alasan saya rata tengah? Itu karena word nya dikit, eheehe... tpi skrg udh banyakkan?

-penulisannya bakal saya coba perbaiki.

-kalau soal jalan cerita, uhm ikutin aja lah ya apa yg saya buat dulu. Ok ok ok!

-soal bahasa/gaya penulisan, saya tahu ini terlalu monoton kaihun sentrik, jadi... maklumin semaklum maklumnya lah ya.

-last, ini Cuma ff pendek, konfliknya Cuma dikit, jadi alurnya bakal laju kaya pesawat jet. Jangan kaget, please. Dan tdak terlalu menonjolkan proses, yaaaa... jadi jangan banyak berharap. Itulah penyebab saya labil untuk menulis ff ini. maafkan saya, seharusnya saya tidak begitu Maaf ya readernim! u.u (jadi kesimpulannya saya hanya author amatir yang gayanya sok eksis dan pd. )

Sekian yang ingin saya sampaikan, terus kritik gpp krn itu dibutuhkan dan ngebuat kita tahu dimana letak salah kita. Bukannya saya modus minta review ya. menurut saya review tidak hanya sbg tolok ukur bagus/tidaknya suatu ff, tapi sbg sarana bgi pembuat crita tahu dimana letak kekurangan/kesalahan-kesalahannnya. Isi review juga gak tentang 'bagus thor lanjt ya'.' . kan review bisa berisi saran/kritikkan. Ehe.. Yasudahlah terlalu banyak yang saya sampaikan, kan gak lucu kalau lebih banyak 'hal yang ingin dismpaikan' dibandingkan isi ceritanya. Oh ya lupa, kalau mau protes tentang ff nya boleh juga 'pm' aja langsung.

Akhir kata, 'Sorry n Thx' ? #seeyounextchap, #deepbow.

SAYONARA!


End file.
